Don't Forget To Remember Me
by lilith-tw-vd-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un One-Shot de DammitimmaD - Kol a une petite réunion avec ses frères et sœur avant d'être renvoyé de l'Autre Coté pour leur faire ses adieux.


**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! Il m'a beaucoup touché quand je l'ai lu. Merci à Always Silver Pen de me l'avoir fait découvrir ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi :)**

**ATTENTION :**** Pour comprendre un peu, il faut imaginer que Kol puisse sortir du Triangle d'Expression et continuer à être vu.**

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

Klaus venait juste de déposer Caroline quand Il apparut. C'était un peu un choc au début. Il avait ouvert la porte de sa voiture et elle était descendue, marchant d'une démarche sautillante.

Pourquoi avait-elle tout le temps cet effet sur lui ?

Il venait de jeter un regard en arrière vers la maison quand il réalisa que le siège passager n'était pas aussi vide qu'il le pensait.

-Honnêtement Nik, tu n'avais qu'un job. Ne pas laissez ces idiots réveiller Silas. Mais « Noooon », à la place j'ai découvert que tu avais un bébé et sa mère à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Klaus cligna des yeux de surprise.

-Kol, dit-il incertain. Tu vas rester longtemps ?

Il ne voulait pas que son petit frère disparaisse avant qu'il ait eu la chance de lui dire au revoir. Le fantôme roula des yeux mais sourit à son frère tristement :

-Non, lui répondit Kol. Le voile a été remis en place. Je dois repartir, Nik. Pour toujours.

Il y eu un bref silence où Klaus clignait des yeux.

-Non, dit-il.

-Quoi ? dit Kol en haussant les sourcils.

Klaus se redressa légèrement.

-Non, répéta-t-il. Tu ne vas pas repartir.

Un silence emplit l'air et Klaus était à peine conscient qu'il était encore assis près de chez Caroline. Cependant, à ce moment-là, il ne s'en souciait plus. Puis Kol ri. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et ria encore plus. Klaus le foudroya du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, ce qui prit quelques minutes au moins. Kol le regarda, ses sourcils touchants presque ses cheveux alors qu'il regardait son frère avec incrédulité.

-Nik, tu ne peux pas juste me dire de rester. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

-Et bien, pourquoi pas ? demanda Klaus obstinément.

Kol fronça les sourcils :

-Je ne sais pas, juste … je suis mort, Nik. Je suis supposé rester mort. Maintenant que le voile est remis en place, je dois partir.

-Qui a dit ça ? Grogna le plus âgé des frères, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Le plus jeune eu une réponse brouillon :

-Dis … hum- qui a fait ces lois- je ne sais pas !

Klaus hocha de la tête et se tourna vers la voiture.

-Bien alors. Tu restes. Pas de discussions.

-Je ne peux pas juste rester, Nik. Je n'ai pas le choix, dit Kol en souriant tristement. Je le ferais si je le pouvais … Mais je ne peux pas. Ils vont juste me ramener de l'Autre Coté.

Mais l'hybride secoua la tête, déterminé.

-Non, redit-il encore. Tu vas rester et ils peuvent, en toute honnêteté, tous aller se faire voir.

Kol rigola encore.

-Nik, je suis vraiment venu te faire mes adieux cette fois, expliqua-t-il. Je serais là, tout le temps, c'est juste que tu … tu ne seras pas en mesure de me voir.

-Je ne peux pas accepter cela, cassa Klaus, en colère et appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

-Et bien, tu vas quand même devoir l'accepter, répondit Kol rapidement. Silas est toujours ici, Nik, mais le voile a été remis en place. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit redescendu, je suis coincé de l'Autre Coté. Donc jusque là, tu ne seras pas capable de me voir, dit-il en mettant sa main sur le volant.

Doucement, Klaus mit sa voiture sur le coté et la ralentit, fumant de colère silencieusement et refusant de regarder son petit frère. Le _fantôme _de son petit frère.

-Nik, dit Kol en remuant sur son siège mais son frère refusait de regardait ailleurs que la route devant eux. Niklaus.

Deux yeux bleus récalcitrants balayèrent l'habitacle pour finir par rencontrer à contrecœur deux sincères yeux amandes. Ces yeux étaient très différents mais pourtant si semblable.

-Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je suis désolé d'être mort, je suis désolé que tu sois en colère et je suis désolé que tu n'ais pas réussi à convaincre la petite vampire blonde de venir avec toi à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Honnêtement Nik, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse ! Je ne peux pas rester, mais je ne peux pas partir ? Je ne veux pas partir en mauvais termes, pas si c'est peut-être pour toujours avant que tu ne puisses entendre ma voix à nouveau ! dit Kol en jetant ses bras en l'air, exaspéré.

Klaus grogna et se retourna vers lui complètement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, Kol ? Amuses-toi bien ? On se voit plus tard ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire alors que tu es là assis en me disant que tu retournes de l'Autre Coté où je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir ?

-Au revoir ! s'écria Kol. C'est ce que n'importe qui dit à une personne qui part. Ce n'est pas difficile, tu l'as déjà fait beaucoup de fois !

Klaus grogna.

-Mais ça n'a jamais voulu dire pour toujours ! Et ça n'a jamais été toi !

-Mais c'est le cas ! S'il-te-plait ne nous laisse pas nous quitter en mauvais termes, plaida Kol.

Cela prit quelques minutes à l'hybride pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

-Très bien, dit-il à contrecœur. Au Revoir.

-Tu ne le penses pas, gémit Kol, ses paroles sonnants un peu comme celles d'un jeune enfant qui attend des excuses.

Klaus ne put s'en empêcher. Il rit. Vraiment.

-Quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-il avant de s'arrêter de rire.

Kol souri malicieusement et répondit :

-Assez âgé pour être oncle, apparemment.

-Soi disant, déclara lentement Klaus.

Le plus jeune rigola :

-Dis-leur tout de moi, Nik, dis-leur comment génial j'étais.

-Tu aurais fait un oncle génial, Kol, rigola Klaus.

-Vous devriez absolument l'appeler Kol Junior, suggéra Kol en souriant et hochant de la tête.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est un garçon ? demanda Klaus en souriant.

-Un oncle sait toujours, dit-il obstinément en haussant juste les épaules et en clignant des yeux mystérieusement.

-Bien sûr qu'ils le savent toujours, rit Klaus, souriant tristement pendant un moment. Au Revoir Kol, ajouta-t-il calmement.

Le fantôme souri chaleureusement.

-C'est beaucoup mieux, acquiesça-t-il joyeusement.

Klaus rigola et secoua la tête.

-Ne soit pas idiot, Kol, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Un autre rire enfantin remplit la voiture :

-Jamais.

Klaus renifla avec amusement.

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas attendre mieux de toi, sourit-il en se détendant dans son siège alors que Kol rigolait.

-Au Revoir Nik.

L'hybride secoua la tête, regardant ses genoux.

-Tu ne vas pas déjà partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il leva les yeux pour découvrir que le siège passager était vide. La voiture se remplit d'un silence tendu. Il soupira, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Au Revoir Kol, soupira-t-il.

Un brin d'air glacial embrassa sa joue et il sourit faiblement.

-Always and Forever, Kol **(N/T : J'ai choisis de le garder en anglais parce que je trouve que cela fait mieux que « Toujours et à Jamais », mais après c'est mon avis :) )**. Je trouverais un moyen de te revoir.

**-EM*NM*KM*RM-**

Rebekah était déjà arrivé au grand manoir des Michaelson quand Il est venu à elle. Elle était allongée dans son lit, un ordinateur en face d'elle et elle faisait défiler sa page Facebook.

-Tu te préoccupes trop de ce que les gens pensent de toi, Rebekah.

Elle écarquilla les yeux pendant un moment, choquée, avant de tourner lentement la tête pour voir Kol s'appuyer nonchalamment contre la porte.

-Le voile est remis en place, dit-elle en un souffle, toujours en état de choc.

Kol hocha la tête et fit un pas en avant.

-Brillante observation, se moqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de disparaitre complètement, donc je voulais te dire au revoir. Je ne souhaite pas partir en mauvais termes avec ma sœur favorite.

Elle plissa des yeux, soupçonneuse, et se redressa.

-Je suis ton unique sœur, grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce que je ne veux pas faire lors de mes derniers moments dans ce monde, dit Kol. Que veux-tu que je dise ? Je suis désolé ? Très bien, je suis désolé, là !

Rebekah referma son ordinateur portable et se leva.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes d'être un tel con, pleura-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé Rebekah. Je ne peux pas vraiment m'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que je fais est mal à tes yeux de toute façon, dit Kol en croisant les bras.

La blonde ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Juste, pars, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas de lui ici. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de lui.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? dit Kol, d'une tellement petite voix.

Pourquoi devait-il paraître si jeune ?

-Tu veux que je parte ? Je peux. Si tu veux … Mais ça sera pour toujours, Rebekah. C'est ma dernière chance de te voir, à moins que le voile ne tombe à nouveau. Mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait faire cette erreur deux fois, dit-il avant de faire une pause et un pas en arrière. Donc, si tu veux que je parte pour toujours, très bien. Je vais y aller. Mais je sais que je vais regretter de ne pas être réconcilié avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Rebekah secoua la tête et se détourna de lui.

-Ne fais pas ça, chuchota-t-elle en cachant son visage.

-Faire quoi ? Dire la vérité ? demanda Kol en colère. Je suis désolé, je t'ai offensé d'une quelconque manière ? (Il fit une pause.) Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai fini de te faire des excuses. Fini. Je l'ai fait trop souvent et qu'est-ce que j'en ai récolté ? Une nuit de deuil après que j'ai été brulé vif jusqu'à la mort dans la maison de mon assassin ? Une autre semaine, pendant laquelle ma propre sœur, ma jumelle, est partie vadrouiller à travers le monde avec mes stupides assassins pour un désir égoïste que tu n'as même pas ? Non. C'est fini.

Il leva les bras en l'air de défaite.

-Au Revoir Rebekah. J'ai mieux à faire que de passer mon temps à attendre l'impossible et à essayer de nous rabibocher !

Il fit demi-tour et disparut sentant sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement à l'idée de quitter sa sœur comme ça. Elle mit moins d'une seconde avant de réagir.

-Kol attend ! Pleura-t-elle, fermant les yeux et laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues. Je suis désolée, chuchota-telle. J'avais peur.

Kol s'avança et son expression s'adoucit.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Bekah, dit-il calmement. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu le faire.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je sais, dit-elle en un souffle. Non, c'est juste que … je veux être humaine, Kol. Je ne veux pas vivre pour l'éternité. Je veux avoir des enfants, je veux vieillir.

-Alors qu'en est-il de l'enfant de Nik ?demanda doucement Kol.

Rebekah fit une pause.

-Qu'en est-il d'eux ? Il est toujours celui qui obtient ce que je veux, Kol. Pourquoi devrais-je être heureuse quand il n'apprécie même pas ce qu'il a ?

-Nik reviendra, il le fait toujours, roula des yeux Kol. Tu devrais aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Bekah. Ce n'est pas sûr pour toi ici.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas sûr ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Est-ce que Elijah t'as dit de dire ça ? Je n'y vais pas, Kol.

-Je n'ai pas parlé à Elijah depuis qu'il est parti, Bex. Mais il a raison. Tu as une opportunité là-bas, une seconde chance. C'est une des lacunes de la nature et vous pourriez être à nouveau une famille, Bekah. Je déteste vous voir vous battre, pas quand je ne suis pas là pour faire quelque chose, s'exhorta Kol gentiment.

Rebekah croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine mais ne dit rien car elle n'avait pas d'argument contre ça.

-Ne boude pas Rebekah, rigola Kol, faisant un pas en avant. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ça peut surprendre mais j'ai, à certaines occasions, pas tout à fait tort.

Elle ne put cacher le petit sourire qui commençait à s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Kol posa ses mains sur ses épaules et sourit.

-Alors, s'il-te-plait, vas avec eux. Au moins là, je pourrais garder un œil sur toi. Si tu restes ici, les Salvatore te tueront. Tu n'es pas assez bête pour croire, qu'après tout ce qu'on a fait ici, ils te permettront de rester.

Elle voulait argumenter, elle voulait lui dire qu'il avait tort, qu'ils ne lui feraient jamais de mal. Elle était une Originelle. Mais Kol aussi. Et il était mort.

-Je dois y aller maintenant, Bekah, dit doucement Kol. Je serais toujours là. Mais le voile va être remis en place et pour de bon maintenant que la sorcière est morte. Je dois partir.

C'était la dernière fois. Toute la colère qu'elle avait ressentie contre son frère avait disparue et elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, collant ses joues contre sa poitrine. Il posa ses bras autour de son cou pendant qu'elle se permettait finalement de faire proprement son deuil. Il posa son menton sur sa tête, lui frottant le dos avec douceur.

-Vas à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Bex. Considère ça comme la dernière volonté d'un homme mort, murmura-t-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Ça lui manquait de ne pas être capable de toucher, d'être physiquement en contact avec une autre personne. De tenir sa sœur quand elle pleure, de blesser quiconque l'avait fait pleurer en premier lieu.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, pleura-t-elle, ses sanglots étouffés par la chemise de son frère.

Kol rit doucement.

-Il y a quelques instants tu voulais que je parte.

Rebekah secoua la tête.

-Je suis désolée, désolée. Je suis désolée, je ne te croyais pas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré toute ces années. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis de coté. Je n'ai jamais voulu, s'il te plait. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

Elle leva ses yeux, plein de larmes. Sa chemise était trempée. Il sourit tristement et haussa les épaules.

-Tu es pardonné, Bekah. Tu l'as toujours été, lui assura-t-il en embrassant son front. Au Revoir, sœurette.

-Ne pars pas, hoqueta-t-elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes. S'il-te-plait, ne pars pas.

Kol s'éloigna de son étreinte et lui sourit comme un enfant, ses joues enfantines créant des fossettes sur son beau visage.

-Je le dois, Bex. Tu seras très bien sans moi, sœurette. Je serais là et peut-être que le voile tombera encore et que je reviendrais. Je ne sais pas.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, encore une fois.

-Mais pour l'instant, Au Revoir.

Elle inspira profondément et hocha de la tête.

-Au Revoir, Kol, murmura-t-elle.

-Essaye de convaincre Klaus d'appeler son enfant comme moi, dit Kol avec un clin d'œil joueur et Rebekah oublia presque qu'il était mort. Fais en sorte qu'il évite autant les problèmes que possible.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce n'est pas une fille ? Rigola Rebekah tout en pleurant.

Kol tapota son nez en connaissance de cause.

-N'oublie pas de te souvenir de moi, Bex. Je le saurais si tu oublies.

Rebekah acquiesça, riant à l'attitude de son frère.

-Jamais Kol, chuchota-t-elle.

Puis, il disparut.

**-EM*NM*KM*RM-**

Elijah su le moment où Il arriva.

Il venait de régler quelques affaires à New York en vue du déménagement à la Nouvelle-Orléans et logeait pour la nuit dans un bel hôtel avant de repartir à Mystic Falls pour essayer de convaincre sa sœur une dernière fois de se joindre à eux.

Il s'était servi un verre de bourbon quand il y avait eu un léger bruissement d'air.

-Ça faisait longtemps, Kol, dit-il calmement en se retournant et en prenant une profonde respiration alors qu'il faisait face à son petit frère pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses semaines.

-J'étais sur le point de dire la même chose, mon frère, dit Kol en souriant et en faisant un pas vers la cuisine.

Elijah hocha la tête, avalant la boule qui était coincé dans sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules et s'avança pour prendre le verre de liqueur des mains de son frère.

-Ils ont baissé le voile pour la journée. Mais il a été remis en place donc je dois partir. Mais je voulais juste dire au revoir à tout le monde avant d'être renvoyé en enfer, dit Kol en avalant le verre d'un trait et en s'asseyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine. J'ai déjà vu Nik et Bekah, j'avais quelques questions en suspens avec eux.

-Alors de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Kol pinça les lèvres.

-De rien de très important pour être honnête, admit Kol. J'ai convaincu Bekah d'aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans et je suis assez proche de convaincre Nik de donner mon nom à son bébé.

Elijah rigola et hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment ? demanda Elijah.

Il connaissait son frère, quelque chose le tracassait, quelque chose qu'il voulait dire avant d'être renvoyé pour une éternité d'Enfer de l'Autre Coté. Il grimaça à la pensée que son frère était coincé dans son monde à lui, forcé à regarder tout le monde et entouré de vivant, complètement seul.

-Tu me connais trop bien, Lijah, commenta Kol, souriant presque tristement. Je ne peux rien te cacher.

Il prit la bouteille de bourbon sur le comptoir et commença à marcher, buvant en même temps. Elijah le suivit lentement.

-Assieds-toi, Kol, dit-il gentiment, hochant de la tête vers le petit salon.

-Comme tu veux, mon frère, dit Kol en hochant de la tête paresseusement et errant jusqu'au canapé avant de s'asseoir, déçu.

Le plus âgé des deux s'assit à coté de lui, le regardant de près.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kol ?

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux avant que Kol ne parle. Quand il le fit, sa voix était si petite qu'Elijah ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'époque où Kol était très jeune.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous en souciez pas, Elijah ? demanda-t-il, regardant par terre comme un enfant. Je suis mort et personne ne s'en soucie.

Quelle que soit ce qu'Elijah s'attendait venant de son petit frère, ce n'était certainement pas ça. Il cligna des yeux pendant un moment, en état de choc.

-Quoi ? murmura-t-il.

Kol fronça les sourcils, se tordant les doigts autour de la bouteille.

-Je suis mort et je vous ai vu après que se soit arrivé. Nik était en colère, mais il l'est toujours. Il est venu et a conspiré avec mes assassins un jour après être sortie de la maison. Rebekah n'a même pas attendu un jour. Mais je m'attendais à ça de leur part. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit indifférent, à ce qu'ils écartent ça de leur pensée comme ils le font toujours, puis ensuite à y repenser plus tard et faire leur deuil. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de toi, Elijah. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ailles de l'avant et que tu sympathises avec la fille qui m'a tué. Que tu ressentes de la sympathie quand elle t'a dit que son frère était mort. Tu l'as juste laissé partir. Tu t'es senti mal pour elle et tu l'as laissé partir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Kol leva les yeux vers son frère, un regard trahi vacillant sur son visage. Elijah ferma les yeux pendant un moment, assimilant ce que Kol lui avait dit.

-Kol, honnêtement, je ne savais pas que c'était elle, dit-il doucement. Klaus m'a dit que tu étais mort, il n'a jamais dit qui t'avais tué. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant à la maison que j'ai découvert comment c'est arrivé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien fait ? J'ai dû me venger moi-même, dit Kol en plissant des yeux de colère. Et je n'ai pas pu le faire bien.

Il se leva et prit une longue gorgée de bourbon.

-Tout va toujours bien pour les résidents de Mystic Falls, peu importe les conséquences sur les autres ! Ils voulaient le remède, ils ont tués des milliers de personnes pour l'obtenir et même là, même quand ils étaient en mission pour réveiller le plus dangereux être vivant qui n'a jamais existé, ils s'en sortent bien ! Je suis mort pour RIEN. Ce qui, je pense, est approprié comme mot puisque c'est comme ça que je l'ai vécu, dit-il, jetant la bouteille qui alla se briser sur le mur du fond. Rien, je n'ai rien. Niklaus et Rebekah me détestent ! Ils n'ont même pas admis que j'allais leur manquer ! Tu es toujours de leur coté, Elijah ! Finn a passé sa vie dans une boite, Père a passé son temps a essayé de tous nous tuer ! C'est surement plus approprié de me tuer pour libérer un monstre encore plus grand que nous tous réunis !

Kol leva les mains, ses épaules s'affaissant de défaite. Elijah se leva.

-ASSEZ, claqua-t-il.

Kol cligna des yeux et recula d'un pas de surprise.

-Kol, ce n'est pas à propos de moi, dit-il calmement. C'est à propos de toi et je sais que tu es blessé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réagi de la manière à laquelle tu pensais que je devais avoir, mais je ne suis pas un vengeur. Plus maintenant. Plus pour n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Massacré la ville ? Quelqu'un nous aurait poursuivit. Ils ont le Pieu en Chêne Blanc et très honnêtement, je veux garder Niklaus et Rebekah en sécurité, surtout après ce qui t'es arrivé.

Kol croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et bien, félicitations, cassa Kol. J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien avec notre neveu. Je veux dire, je serais là, juste dans un autre monde, seul. Exactement comme j'ai été pendant mille ans.

Il sentit les larmes lui piquer le coin de l'œil.

-Profite bien de ton éternité, Elijah, murmura-t-il, sentant ses stupides émotions bouillonner dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que tu feras quelque chose de stupide et que l'on se retrouvera.

Il se retourna pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient plutôt rapidement sur ses joues.

-Kol, arrête.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il obéit. C'était son grand frère. Il ne pouvait pas ouvertement défier Elijah.

-Quoi ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante sans se retourner.

Il entendit Elijah faire un pas en avant.

- Regarde-moi, Kol.

Sa voix était ferme. A contrecœur, Kol se retourna, la tête baissé alors qu'il tentait d'essuyer ses larmes avant que son frère ne les voit.

-Kol, je suis désolé, dit Elijah à voix basse, mais je dois protéger ce qu'il me reste de ma famille, souffla-t-il. J'ai échoué à te protéger et je vais le regretter jusqu'à la fin des temps mais je ne peux pas permettre que les seuls personnes qui ont une arme capable de nous tuer aient une raison de nous tuer. Pas encore, du moins. Pas tant que la mère de notre nièce ou de notre neveu est si vulnérable.

Kol souffla, toujours en colère. Mais il n'était pas en colère contre Elijah, il le savait. Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, décidant comment procéder. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Elijah fit un pas en avant, fermant l'espace entre les deux et il embrassa son frère dans une étreinte. Kol fut surpris pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner le geste à son frère, enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Elijah.

-Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger, Kol. Tu dois le savoir, murmura Elijah, se sentant vraiment très vulnérable. Si je pouvais changer ce qui s'est passé, je le ferais. Mais il n'y a rien de plus que je ne puisse faire que de protéger le reste de notre famille.

Kol hocha de la tête tristement.

-Je sais, répondit Kol en prenant une profonde inspiration. Au Revoir Elijah.

Quelques instants après, Elijah se força à s'éloigner. Il détestait savoir que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il voyait son frère, la dernière fois qu'il pouvait l'embrasser, l'entendre. Il détestait ce sentiment. Et il détestait savoir que Kol aimerait revenir. Il déglutit difficilement et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Au Revoir, Kol, dit-il tranquillement en murmurant. Je suis désolé pour ta douleur. Et je veux que tu saches que je suis incroyablement fier de ce que tu es devenu.

Kol sourit faiblement.

-Ça va me manquer, dit Kol, gardant sa main sur l'épaule d'Elijah. Garde Rebekah en sécurité, Lijah. Ne laisses pas Nik ruiner ses chances de bonheur.

Kol murmurait.

-Je sais, souriait Elijah doucement. N'oublie jamais, Klaus et Rebekah, ils t'aiment, ajouta-t-il. Tout comme moi.

Le sourire de Kol était triste.

-Nous avons vraiment besoin de travailler sur le fait de parler de nos sentiments d'avant que je me sois fait tuer par la seule arme capable de nous tuer. Cela aurait été bien de savoir.

-Tu l'as toujours su, Kol, rit Elijah, secouant la tête.

Un sourire espiègle réapparut sur le visage enfantin de Kol.

-Je sais, admit-il. Mais c'est agréable de l'entendre.

Elijah ne put s'empêcher de rire, sentant des larmes brulantes aux coins de ses yeux alors que la fin se rapprochait et Kol grimaça faiblement.

-Je vais bientôt devoir y aller, dit Kol calmement, son sourire se fanant. Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'ils me renvoient ?

Elijah mit son bras sur les épaules de Kol.

-J'en serais honoré, dit doucement Elijah.

Les deux marchèrent vers la cuisine pour prendre une nouvelle bouteille de bourbon. Elijah se servit un verre et glissa le reste de la bouteille à son frère qui la prit et se mit à rire.

-Tu me connais trop bien, mon frère, dit Kol en soulevant la bouteille en l'air.

Elijah fit trinquer son verre contre la bouteille de son frère et sourit.

-J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre, admit Elijah, buvant une gorgée de son verre alors que Kol en prenait plusieurs de la bouteille.

-Oui, je suppose. Plus de mille ans, n'est-ce pas ?

L'aînée hocha de la tête :

-Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Kol siffla doucement.

-Ça ne semble pas si long quand on y pense, réfléchit-il.

-Tu as raison, il me semble que c'est hier que je t'apprenais à marcher, dit Elijah avec un clin d'œil.

Si c'était les derniers moments qu'il passait avec son frère, il voulait qu'ils soient heureux. Kol rit.

-Et parler ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. C'était une mauvaise décision de ta part. Ou du moins, c'est ce que dit Nik.

-Je reconnais qu'à des moments, je me suis demandé ce qui m'avait prit, le taquina Elijah. Les autres fois, je suis plutôt content de l'avoir fait.

Kol, quant à lui, rayonnait, une joie enfantine dans les yeux.

-Je l'espérais, je veux dire, je sais que tu as adoré ça après mon premier verre d'hydromel, dit Kol, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

Elijah s'étouffa avec son verre à ce souvenir et gloussa de rire.

-Ah oui, c'était l'un de nos plus brillants plans, ricana-t-il. Tu as toujours aimé la boisson. Tu clamais aimer toutes les personnes présentes et toutes celles qui ne l'étaient pas aussi.

-Je n'ai pas changé d'un iota, fit Kol avec un clin d'œil, sifflant la bouteille.

-Pas du tout, rigola Elijah, se retournant pour poser son verre dans l'évier. Je me rappelle quand tu avais essayé d'impressionner cette fille, Violet. Elle était …

Il s'arrêta quand il se retourna. Kol était partit. Il soupira, sentant ses larmes arriver.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il.

-Je sais, Lijah, fit un doux murmure dans l'air, le faisant frissonner malgré lui.

L'air revint à une température plus chaude et le vent tomba. Elijah sentit une unique larme couler sur sa joue.

-Au Revoir, petit frère.

**FIN**

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ) Laissez-moi vos commentaires ! :)**

**Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'autre projet de traduction mais s'il y a des histoires que vous aimeriez voir traduite, faites le moi savoir ! Si vous n'avez pas les titres, dites moi quel genre vous aimeriez lire ! )**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous !**

**Clara.**


End file.
